


谁愿意做陨石

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 非常有病你英日你法法革背景，强行狗血，有路人X法暗示其他请随意试雷
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	谁愿意做陨石

那大概是1794年或者95年的时候，反法同盟的军队捕获了弗朗西斯本人。谁也不知道法兰西出于什么心态离开了他的国民，在一片黑夜里踽踽独行，然后阴差阳错地撞上敌人。两个月之后，他被秘密送到了英国。  
这不是故事的开头也不是故事的结尾。第一次相遇无法追溯，未来的结局无从窥探。故事有时候不需要开头，也不需要结尾。  
他们活了一千多年，更是只剩下无数个过程。人类给那些事情起了一个名字，叫做历史。  
但人类对他做的事将永远不会被记录在历史里。在海峡上颠簸的时间不会太长，剩下的全都是被省略的文字，鉴于他们的故事如此掐头去尾，多年后也不会有历史学家来追溯。人们只会记得那是个战争的年代，战争的双方是法兰西第一共和国，对其他几乎所有人包括他自己。战争有很多细节，包括谁和谁的会议，谁和谁的牺牲，攻陷堡垒，挖掘沟渠，往来的文件记录和断壁残垣，也有融入泥土的血肉和开放出的花朵，唯独不会包括弗朗西斯的出走和沦陷。事后他也将永生永世守口如瓶。  
而使亚瑟非常愤怒的是，整件事他最后一个才得知。为此他差点也和首相和王室爆发战争。  
但在愤怒结束后，人类提出了自己的要求，荒诞得可笑——他最后还是和他们妥协了。  
和议会开过很多次会之后，亚瑟已经成为了妥协界的大师，段位冠绝全欧洲。他们每次争执都是为了国家和人民的命运，只有亚瑟怀抱着自己微不足道的愿望，渺若灰尘，自然也无人聆听。英国的君主立宪制已经运行了一百多年，他的人民不需要权威。亚瑟一直深以他们为荣，但他也再做不了英雄，舔伤口时也只有自己一个人。

而再一次看到他是在首都某一个空旷却逼仄的房间。弗朗西斯仰躺在一张床上，衣服扣子没扣，露出结实而白皙的胸膛，下身什么都没穿，只被一床薄被盖住。他一只手被铁链锁在床头。另一只手看起来是骨折了，上着夹板缠着绷带。这也还并不是他身上最严重的伤，在他的脖子上缠了好几圈纱布，却仍旧无法阻止血从里面渗出来。他就像死了一样一动不动地摊在那。即使听见亚瑟走进来的脚步声，也没有动弹一下。  
但他的模样终究还是年轻的，年轻得好像能把任何东西打败。事实上他的确也一直在打胜仗，所以亚瑟也不知道他为什么会把自己搞成这副让人看着特别糟心的样子。  
“法兰西。”亚瑟在床边对他说。  
弗朗西斯终于半张开眼睛，似乎想说话，但脖子的伤势导致他只是发出一些含糊的声音。  
据说断头台在法国杀掉了七万人，普通人会死，自然也能切开他的喉咙。也许这样更好，亚瑟本来就希望他闭上嘴少说两句。  
“放松一点，很快就完事了。”他摸了摸弗朗西斯的脸。“你知道这是怎么回事。”  
他并不想表现得温柔，也根本没有这个必要。这种事情太寻常了，所以话是说给自己听的。也许这种心虚暴露得过于明显，弗朗西斯冲他笑了一下，原本是他很擅长的那种笑，此刻的样子却显得力不从心。  
“我还想最后的节目是什么。”他终于说了个完整的句子，像个破旧的风箱，带着嘶嘶的漏气声。亚瑟也是好不容易才听明白。“原来是你，亲爱的。我早就该想到。”  
最后的？也许还不是最后。只有弗朗西斯彻底完蛋，那才叫最后。  
但还是别告诉他了。  
“没错。”亚瑟说。“你确实早就应该想到的。你当初就不该落到我们手里。”  
他还以自己的笑容，是那种刻薄的皮笑肉不笑。亚瑟现在有种拿了反派剧本的自觉，所以他还是挺走心的。既然接下来的事情是他们都无法逆转的现实，那就还是让它顺畅地发生比较好。而他俩现在谁都不想摆出那种久别重逢的愚蠢架势。理论上搞一次也不难，以前两人打个架就能任其发生。不管谁主动也不管谁攻谁受，总之就是干柴烈火，激情犯罪，直到最后双方都再也硬不起来了为止。  
弗朗西斯也是心领神会，用熟悉的特别勾人的眼神看他。假如脖子不漏气，他一定早就用慵懒又快活的声音开始调戏亚瑟了。  
“那么，希望你可以温柔点。”他看到亚瑟反应仍旧有些冷淡，干脆抬起一条腿蹭了蹭他。“哥哥我现在没力气动，所以麻烦你多花费点体力办事。”  
“……你还有什么要求吗？”  
“别用绳子或者其他什么玩意，我恨死道具了。还有，把你外套脱了，那些布料总是蹭到我的伤口——哦最好你还是什么都别穿。”  
“作为一个俘虏来说，你废话真多。”

亚瑟掀开了被子，打量着他几乎赤裸的身体，上面布满各式各样的痕迹，一些一看就是战争里的火灾留下来的烧伤，一些像是刀剑留下的伤痕，另一些则像是他被抓以后的人类留下来的。亚瑟突然很怀疑他甚至没使用自愈能力，任凭那些人类在他身上留下各种颜色的淤青。  
即使切实理解了这一点，他仍然想象了一下弗朗西斯之前经历过什么。他突然有点想骂脏话，最后还是运用自己被议会那些家伙磨练出来的出色忍耐力忍住了。  
“亚瑟。”弗朗西斯则说。“你这副眼神是怎么回事，你该不会根本不想做吧。”他夸张地侧着脑袋叹气。“真是太让我惊讶了，哎，肯定是因为哥哥现在这个样子魅力不够吧，我亲爱的小亚瑟居然对我没有性欲了。”  
“看来断头台都没法让你学会闭嘴。”亚瑟说。“跟我说吧，那让你感觉怎样。”  
“还好吧，只是一点点小事，我又死不了。事实上跟你那些人做的事情相比，挺无害的，就只像是洗了个热水澡。”  
不过他仍旧在流血的脖子实在是让这句话没什么说服力。

世界上就是有种人，你不能对他太真情实感，太真情实感了容易被他弄成神经病。亚瑟再怎么恋爱脑，这个道理还是明白的。问题症结在于这个道理的大部分都是弗朗西斯本人教育他的，伴随着同样比例的性经验。所以万千套路也还是敌不过出生点选得不对。  
没关系，不就是比谁更人渣嘛。他大英帝国就没怕过谁，亲儿子都敢往死里打，何况他俩之间互相想弄死对方的次数多了去了。  
亚瑟真的开始脱自己的外套。他本来就没穿什么繁复的东西，外套和领结很快就被丢在一边，他剩一件衬衫，拉开了点扣子露出锁骨来。弗朗西斯嘲笑过他，没有一大堆造型增加气势的话看起来就会小一圈，为了增加效果还顺带揉他的脑袋。别的事情都可以算了，但亚瑟分外记这个仇，用了很多次来试图让他后悔，并且理解长得可爱也可以很凶的道理。

“我特别想知道，等会儿你的头会不会掉下来？”  
“那又无所谓，掉了的话你也照样可以强奸我的身体。”  
亚瑟设想了一下那个画面不由得抖了一下：“妈的太恶心了，你想把我搞萎吗？”  
“……啊？就这？你要让我怀疑你的性能力吗？”  
弗朗西斯再次笑得特别风情万种。不知道脖子受伤会不会把脑袋也搞残，但目前的他肯定非常不正常。作为一个国家来说他可能已经彻底疯了，丧失了理智，不然也不会落得这个下场。  
不过这也是他自找的。  
亚瑟很记得，自己一开始就写信警告过他。你不用杀死国王。他写道。留着他，好和那些贵族们谈条件。控制他对你们有利。挟天子而令诸侯的事情你应该会玩才对。弗朗西斯，别做疯狂的事。  
然而弗朗西斯没听。不意外，法国佬一贯不好好听人说话。他甚至曾经去了一趟巴黎，感受到那场震撼人心的革命，街道上的游行，广场上的演讲，酒馆中的暗语，死亡和战争。那时候，整个欧洲都在注视着新生的第一共和国。他冒着更大的被抓住的风险去寻找弗朗西斯，却没有捞到人。最终的亚瑟只能打道回府，听说断头台铡刀落下，杀死国王与王后。但谁他妈在意那个愚蠢的国王呢？死在断头台下的人数远比这个来得要多。他只是想知道弗朗西斯怎样——现在他终于看见了。  
遍体鳞伤，并且怀疑他的性能力。  
不愧是他这辈子认识的最疯狂的生物。  
他目光转向下方，弗朗西斯的腰上有一片明显烧伤的痕迹，泛着令人恶心的白色。  
“这是哪里？”他想起一些关于伦敦大火的记忆。那感觉是真的会很疼。他这辈子最痛恨的就是战争时的火焰，让他们的皮肤滋滋作响，血液沸腾。  
身下的人哼了一声：“……不太清楚，可能是有人烧城堡时留下的吧。”  
”那么这里呢？“亚瑟又指了指他腹部的另一处较长的伤口，像是刀伤，但已经愈合了一些。  
”里昂的围城。他们和雅各宾派不太对付，就打了起来。“  
”那你的手是怎么回事？“  
”旺代的叛乱。我靠，别装无辜说你不知道那件事。“  
亚瑟哼了一声。  
”所以你还想问什么？“弗朗西斯说。”我就说了，这些都是小问题，真的，都很无害。“  
亚瑟于是找了个伤口用力一按，弗朗西斯立马发出一声惊叫，整个人的脸色都刷白。接着是完全无法抑制的颤抖，因为疼导致的。  
“就这样你就受不了了？”亚瑟说。“你这个没用的家伙还有脸说我？”  
“这算什么，反正不影响你操我。”  
“你喜欢这样的话我是不会介意的。”  
他抬起弗朗西斯的腿，让它们分得更开，让他的腰也抬高，后穴的位置暴露出来。亚瑟对他说：“你低估我了，你以为我会怕吗？不过就是战争而已。赢的人本来应该是你……但你却像个白痴一样将自己送上门来。”  
他现在很火大，动作也有些粗暴。他伸手碰到那地方，是湿润的，仍残留着肠液和精液。在他将手指插进去扩张后穴的时候，那些液体也流了出来，让整个画面都显得十分糟糕。弗朗西斯在忍耐着，但仍旧有些压抑不住的细小的喘息和呻吟从他紧咬的牙关里漏出来。不管亚瑟有多么刻意地弄疼他，他都硬是没怎么出声。平时这家伙根本没那么能忍，他只是每到这种时候就喜欢装。他被绑着的那只手因为痛苦而握成拳头，铁链嵌进了手腕磨出血痕，而亚瑟也同样只当没看见。  
“我给你写过那么多信，一开始我让你放过国王，接着我让你放过吉伦特派，但事情变得越来越糟糕。我想你们这些法国佬永远不懂什么是妥协什么是宽恕，也不懂什么叫Loyal Opposition。所以你们只会把事情搞得越来越糟。”  
亚瑟停下来微笑了一下，确保自己的笑容里带着足够的恶意。  
“当然我也懒得在这里教育你卢梭那一套玩意儿多么愚蠢，反正你肯定根本不介意他实际上说了些什么。说起来，罗伯斯比尔，你该不会相信过他吧？否则你的脖子应该也不会变成这样了。”  
“我第一次见到。”弗朗西斯在喘息的间隙说。“你这种，在床上聊哲学的人。”  
“抱歉，我不是在聊哲学而是在辱骂你。”  
“谢谢，小野猫，你这个样子可真性感。”法国人露出一个带着疼痛的微笑，仿佛很享受现在的状况。看来这个贱人喜欢挨骂，亚瑟再一次这么确定。

扩张的过程本身并不算困难，特别是进行他俩很熟悉的身体接触的情况下。要说有的话障碍也是亚瑟心理上的，他真的不想搞没有头的弗朗西斯。这家伙的身体和脸再漂亮，也得结合在一起才行，分开了世界上就只有法国人能搞得下手了。  
幸好这点事情还不至于让他停下来。最终他还是按照弗朗西斯说的去做了，没有道具，也没有东西给借力，他只好让对方的双腿搭在肩上。对方很配合地尽力分开了腿——但是他的腰绵软无力，颤颤巍巍地摆动着配合着亚瑟的动作。他伤得确实很重，而且两只手都没法用。随着这些动作的进行，好几处伤口都裂开了，渗出的血流到了床单上。  
“亚瑟。”但他忽然轻声唤了一下这个名字。  
他眼睛里有光晕流转，和当年大大方方硬蹭进亚瑟怀里对他笑的时候一模一样。  
“我不会死的。”接着他说。

弗朗西斯，  
你能否告诉我，你究竟在想些什么？  
我知道你也许在考虑你的人民。但是我必须告诉你，你现在要走的不是条正确的道路。我时常在英格兰的法院里聆听判决，所以我知道要分开善恶或裁决是非是多么艰难。  
你不能凭感情或喜好来决定一切，也不能用你对国民的信心取代对局势的判断。特别是，当所有人都被情绪支配时，你更加需要冷静下来，反思……公众意志是个可怕的概念，当所有人都决定要杀死一个人的时候，那个人是否就应当去死呢？如果你回答不了这个问题的话，请答应我——

疼痛和快感交织在一起，他呻吟着，讲着自己也不明白的话，似乎在咒骂些什么。亚瑟完全没能听明白他所讲的内容。  
他深吸一口气，扶着弗朗西斯的腰，让自己进入得更深——他们很清楚对方的敏感部位，也知道如何产生快感。但这次不一样。并不是为了纯粹的愉悦而做的。亚瑟刻意做得十分粗暴，他只能这样。仿佛一旦温柔起来的话，事情就会失去控制。  
而这是亚瑟现在最害怕的。  
他这位情人对这方面原本十分擅长，总能搞得人神魂颠倒。他不是没和其他人或国家尝试过（在他们漫长的岁月里不去尝试一下才奇怪），最后还是最喜欢弗朗西斯留给他的那些记忆。偶尔疯狂，偶尔美妙，偶尔糟糕，但都让人割舍不下。

请答应我不要忘记你说过的事。你比人类活得更长，也应该比他们看得更远，别让自己受太多影响。别忘了，海的那边还有我在，不论我们敌对过多少次，我都是你的同路人。  
我们都是不知道自己存在意义的怪物，是人类的集体意志凝聚出的一种可能性，却误打误撞地活了过来。我们一起探索自己漫长的道路，一样需要爱和生活，就像需要空气一样。  
我还有许多想对你说的事，但为什么你不见我呢？你应该感觉得到我来了，但你却躲起来。你这个懦夫，你在害怕些什么？

在性爱中的高潮，会让他们觉得自己非常像个人类。这是他们一度沉迷于性事的理由。  
除此之外，他们也可以吃，可以喝，也可以望着天边发呆。  
弗朗西斯教过他很多类似的活动。那时候，法国国王还存在着，他还是个漂亮的少年，待在宫廷里，被良好地打扮和教养，举止优雅。每个看到他的人都说他是个天使。但亚瑟知道他并不是，每次见面，弗朗西斯都努力想办法欺负自己，有时候搞得太过火他会被亚瑟揍回去，毕竟小时候的亚瑟也不是个省油的灯。最疯的一次他把弗朗西斯的脑袋按进了一个水池里，他用了全身力气压住比自己高一些的少年，不让他抬起头来。如果换成人类，亚瑟不会对他们做这种事的，人类被这样弄的话就死了。但是弗朗西斯不会。他挣扎了很久，直到别人发现了然后过来把亚瑟拉开。  
整个脑袋都被打湿的少年咳嗽着吐出很多水，半天才缓过气来。他就那么坐在地上，用几乎有些委屈的、湿漉漉的眼睛看着亚瑟，他脸上的那些水珠顺着面颊滑落下来，看起来就像眼泪。  
“你真想杀了我吗？”他恼怒地说。  
“反正你也死不了。”亚瑟说，他那会的个性真的很糟，另一方面也是因为那会他心里时时刻刻都想破坏些什么。这欲望像阴影一样，在他的心头持续了很久。  
那会弗朗西斯仍旧高出一个头，认真起来的话可以把他丢进水池里淹更长时间。但他只是笑了一下，很随意地原谅了亚瑟。  
“是啊，我不会死的。”  
亚瑟呆楞着，胸中鼓动的那种欲望变得更加强烈了。

你在害怕什么？  
无论是他突然的流亡还是迫使亚瑟写下一封又一封信的恐惧，最后都只是随着欧洲的脱轨而失去控制。他很清楚自己害怕的是什么，不是因为他们习以为常的战争和死亡，而是弗朗西斯忽然如此热切地投入这件事，试图以粉身碎骨也在所不惜的方式加入这场革命。  
是弗朗西斯首先站到了王室的对立面，他早早混进了游行的队伍中间，跟那些人一起行动。他是如此强烈地鼓动了法国人的激情，要不然的话整件事的走向可能不会变得这么疯狂。  
那么，他到底在想什么呢？

“告诉我，你这个混蛋。”他暂时释放了自己，喘息着，毫不怜惜地将弗朗西斯摁在床板上亲吻他的嘴唇。接着他觉得自己的下唇一痛，被狠狠地咬了。亚瑟把血吐到地上，再度亲了下去。“你他妈为什么不回我的信。”  
那些并不仅是字句还有亚瑟·柯克兰隐藏起来的一点心迹，他斟酌了好久试着将它们写下来又划去，试着改变一些什么。他能用来爱的余裕不多，但也已经尽力了，一点光和热也是好的，他生活的碎片与记忆中的温度，能给他的，全都揉碎写进了那些纸张里。  
“我给你写了那么多，你不可能没有收到。就算我找不到你，法国也总有人可以找到你。你也没有隐藏起来，只是躲着我罢了。”  
紫色的眼睛看着他，弗朗西斯的嘴唇同样染上了亚瑟的血，让他原本苍白的脸庞变得艳丽了几分。  
“我收到了信。”他说。  
“然后呢。”  
“我没拆封，当着国民公会的面烧了。”  
亚瑟揍了他的脸一拳，打得他吐出来一口血。  
“我知道你想写些什么，亲爱的。但你写的那些东西我早想过了。小亚瑟，哥哥我年纪比你大，而且比你聪明多了。”  
“你这个只会把事情搞砸的白痴哪里聪明了？”  
“你想继续骂人的话我洗耳恭听。”弗朗西斯很干脆地把眼睛一闭，显然根本不会介意亚瑟接下来要怎么发疯。  
大不了也就只是打他一顿而已，亚瑟这性子年纪越大就越无害，再怎样也不可能比小时候把他摁水池里那会还凶。  
他感觉身体内部非常空虚，精液一点点自放松的甬道里被吐出来。加上自己也射了一次，现在进入了彻底的贤者时间。但是失去了激情时的荷尔蒙作用，那些伤口又开始发作了，疼得厉害。他想自己可能真的快撑不住了。  
等了半天亚瑟没骂他也没打他，弗朗西斯只等到一双抱着自己的手臂。

他心里一松，精神支柱被一下抽走，开始头晕目眩。身体也在黑暗之中缓慢地下沉。  
也许对他们来说，假装对对方毫不关心实在太困难。如果换个时间地点场合，他未必不能流露出真正的心情。  
只是，他必须赢这场游戏，已经没有失败的余地。一旦产生对亚瑟倾诉的欲望，他也就没有力气坚持了。

亲爱的，我不害怕死亡，只害怕毫无意义地度过这一生。我在宫廷里的日子，只不过是浑浑噩噩地应酬，交际，讨论文艺创作。那段漫长而空虚的生命才是我所真正恐惧的。你可能跟我一样，曾无数次地感到困惑，我们生来为何，又该为了什么而活？  
那么，你知道真真正正作为一个国家活过来是什么感觉吗？  
在你眼中最疯狂的大革命让我有了这种感觉，我终于真正地感受到活着的激情，也终于明白了为什么人类会为了我们认为愚蠢的理由而牺牲。不管未来怎样，我想将此刻的自己交付我的公民们，信赖他们也依靠他们，就像他们将自己交给我一样。假如他们犯错，那我也会陪他们犯错。  
整个欧洲会有无数的人想杀死我，也许我真的会被杀掉。你会为了我担忧吧？但没有关系。我已经确实理解了，只有在察觉自己接近死亡的时候，我们才能真正地活一次。  
所有的伤害是我自愿承受，假如巴黎有一天被焚毁，那我也将随之燃烧。  
我将享受它。

事到如今，他已经失去了原本使他为人称道的那一切，他的浪漫，他端正的外表，他的贵族风范，他擅长的文学、绘画和巧言令色。  
沉淀下来的是法兰西最深沉的底色。那片土地曾让许多人艳羡，无论走在哪里，都不缺少阳光，翠绿的山林，农田与果园。蔚蓝的天空触手可及，就像落在他每座城堡上的吻。法兰西的美丽其实和人没有距离，也跟琐碎与卑微的生活十分亲密。只要在那里随意走一走，呼吸的空气都是爱情。  
与这样一片土地相连的人们，怎可能不满怀热望。

没寄出的信永远不会有谁知晓。  
过个几百年如果他还安然存在着，他会亲口说的。他不喜欢未解决的问题，也不喜欢隐瞒，只是需要等上一阵子，对他们来说是很小的一阵子，并不会很久。  
“完事了吗？”他问。“还是你觉得没尽兴？”  
“我终于发现自己还是比较喜欢强奸好好活着的你。”亚瑟说着将床头的铁链解开了，将他的手腕也拿起来放在身侧。弗朗西斯觉得快没感觉的手指一阵酥麻，他下意识地紧紧抓住了亚瑟留给他的手。  
“我知道。”他想自己也许应该说句谢谢，但这听着也太好笑了，他们之间不该有这句话，他们就应该互相亏欠。亚瑟刚刚就欠了他很多，还没连本带利还回来。  
“你可以睡觉，也可以干别的，和我说话也行。但不管怎样都不准哭，这儿不是你哭的地方。”亚瑟的声音自头顶传来，清晰、稳定又坚决。“其他的……至少今晚我已经和他们说过了，不会有别人进来的。”  
温暖的手掌轻轻覆盖上他的眼睛。  
“而今晚我会在这里。”  
至少陪你沉默一晚。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：标题出自一首诗，大家可以随意搜索一下，说不定会有什么新的体会。  
> 至少我本来是想搞那种感觉的，然后我发现……………………就，还是简单粗暴日一日比较爽。  
> 那个感觉我太ZQSG了反而写不出来= =  
> 为了造这个雷我痛苦了好几天！！！之后总算找到了正确造法。不管别人有没有爽到总之我爽了（。  
> 好久没搞过这么难写的文了，主要是我搞个肉吧还要突发奇想掺什么革命小论文（？），狗血感情线（？），还都是我流迷惑理解……写到最后我甚至发现自己根本不想写肉只想写你英陪你法盖棉被纯聊天 & 作逼焚稿文学。我也是醉了（。  
> 不过这么难写的玩意能写出来我就已经很厉害了（深沉）质量就，不要强求……orzzzzz
> 
> 特别鸣谢：  
> 某大大的all姜文学，让我磕到代餐的同时打开了对你法的开关（？  
> 某大大的维祎文启发到了我写这玩意的思路233（虽然其实也就……写出来好像也仍旧不是那么回事……  
> 以及yrr这几天陪我脑补听我抱怨，虽然你某句话弄得我差点把这文给坑了！（深沉（
> 
> 写到最后真的好酸爽（。  
> 英：没事啊你有本事啥也别说我继续等你几百年多揍你几次。  
> 法：哦你是说接下来被我揍成狗吗。
> 
> 然鹅我感觉你法最后还是没说，一回生二回熟，下次你英才懒得给他眼神233，然后他俩就把这茬忘了！开开心心继续搞事情去了！
> 
> 你法跑路的方式估计是装睡到后半夜然后突然跳起来揍翻你英潇洒走人（。谁叫你解开链子的，恋爱脑了吧傻逼了吧  
> 法：省着自愈能力就是这会用的，懂了我说我比你聪明的意思了吗（。  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈（doge  
> 所以结局停在这里已经让亚瑟帅过三秒钟了！我对他真好！（不是
> 
> （所以说整个故事压根就是我强行在洒狗血嘛怪不得写得这么艰难，深沉）


End file.
